shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessicake
Jessicake is an Infernite Shoppie. Description Personality Jessicake is smart, brave, and relaxed. She also often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always talking slang such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since her brain includes so much information, she can get a bit crazy when she's under pressure. She can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, she is very sociable and would do anything for her friends and loved ones. Physical Appearance Jessicake wears a soft blush, red lipstick, and peach eye-shadow. Her hair is pulled into a thick ponytail with a braid through it, one section being entirely red to match the lining of her side-swept bangs. She wears a red headband with a white and red cupcake that has a crown ornament. She wears a red dress with a white frilly middle and dark blue collar. Her puffed sleeves are pale pink, and her skirt is scalloped with a curling line design above it, shaped to reveal blue fabric with a Union Jack on the left and lace trim. She wears blue short boots with a cupcake heel and a Union Jack at the middle. The tongue and shoelaces are red with a crown at the middle. Abilites Origin Whenever angry, overwhelmed, or thinking too hard, her flaming head blasts powerful fire. Her eyes can also catch on fire without being incinerated. Jessicake is able to launch fireballs from her head at opponents and is able to melt the ground around her to form a pool of lava. She may also be quite durable, as seen in Coconapple, where she survived getting caught up in a large explosion caused by the Peppa-Mint and Popette Mix, which only appeared as a minor annoyance to Jessicake. Due to being an Infernite, Jessicake has incredible heat resistance, being able to have her head constantly house a fire and take a bath in lava with no negative affects or visible pain. Calling All Shoppies *'Molten Mortar:' Jessicake lauches a giant fireball that creates a small explosion and does area damage to any enemies within the explosion's radius upon impact with the ground. *'Lava Lake:' Jessicake forms a pool of lava that burns away at any enemies who come into contact with it. *'Volcanic Volley:' The fire on Jessicake's head erupts like a volcano, launching a barrage of fireballs that do massive damage to any enemies close to her. Biography Early life Little is known about Jessicake's past. However, at one point in time, she became the leader of the Infernites tribe, becoming a very important member of the Shoppies species in the process. First adventures Jessicake once ran late to a party that was being held that many other Shoppies attended. Consequently, this ended up preventing her from being captured by Scarletta Gateau. It was then up to her to save the remaining Shoppies and take down Scarletta Gateau. ("Calling All Shoppies") She managed to get caught up in an explosion caused by the Peppa-Mint & Popette Mix when she was trapped with the Mix inside a lava hot tub, and the ensuing pressure caused a large explosion that tossed them all in the air. ("Coconapple") She along with the other Infernites, formed their Max to compete with the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max over the last Cookironi in the box, only to have it break on them in the end. However, they then found a single Shopkin with a whole box of them, and the chase continued. ("Cookironi") To help Bubbleisha's problem with the clogged lava shower, she ended up suggesting that all three Infernites Max together to fix it. But however, they accidentally burned Sara Sushi's mouth and Donatina's rear. ("Hot Lava Shower") She invited Peppa-Mint to the Magma Wastelands to enjoy a lava slide, but their fun was quickly interrupted by an army of Shopkins. They lost their Cubit for a moment, but managed to retrieve it, forming the Jessicake & Peppa-Mint Mix to defeat the Shopkins and upgrading their lava slide in the process. ("Nixels") She and Donatina were once stuck on one side of a river, while the other side had a party that they both wanted to reach. She suggested that the two of them Mix to reach the other side. Despite Donatina's apprehension, they both did, and accidentally end up forming a Murp. Their second attempt became a successful Mix, but they ended up destroying the party and burning everyone. ("Murp") She was the only Infernite to take interest in Rockball, and ended up teaming with Donatina to play it. After accidentally setting the rock on fire, the two of them created the game Shoppieball together. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite sisters came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") She went Snowboarding with Donatina, Kirstea, Pirouetta, Polli Polish, and Cocolette at one point, teaming up with Donatina. When the two of them tried to Mix on their turn, they ended up creating a Murp, causing the two of them to plummet into the half-pipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") Her attempt to relax with Pirouetta by listening to music in the Farmlands was ruined by Cocolette and Lucy Smoothie's game of Log Toss knocking the two in the head. In retaliation, Jessicake burned their log to ashes and went back, unaware that Lucy Smoothie placed a Cubit where they would easily touch it. This caused them to Murp and end up being used as the replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Search for the Rainbow Cubits One of Jessicake's biggest adventures came during the annual Mix Festival, which she was the MC of. Thanks to Pam Cake eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, she went with the other tribe leaders to retrieve more. This ended up saving her from being Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but consequently forced her to go on a journey to Shoppie Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While the leaders were being attacked by a swarm of Shopkins on the peak of the mountain, she and Daisy Petals created a Mix to defeat them and brought the cubits back to the festival, just in time for the remaining leaders to arrive at the party. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures A picnic Jessicake was having in Shoppie Park with Lucy Smoothie, Lippy Lulu, and Pam Cake was interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their magic show, while the four of them just stared at the trio in disapproval. ("Murp Romp") Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Pineapple Lily, Pirouetta, Lucy Smoothie and Polli Polish argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Shopkin snuck up on them. As Pirouetta decided to flip a coin with a boulder, the Shopkin was pummeled, so Jessicake and the other Shoppies went home. ("Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book") Jessicake was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre, we've gots plenty..."'' - Jessicake, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a Mix-it?"'' - Jessicake, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Jessicake, Shopkins *''"Let the rad fun begin!"'' - Jessicake, Shopkins *''"Then let's get it on!"'' - Jessicake, Shopkins *''"Oh yeah! Let's get Shoppie!"'' - Jessicake & Peppa-Mint Mix, Shopkins *''"Gots a Cubit!"'' - Jessicake, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man, let's play."'' - Jessicake, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the Cubit!"'' - Jessicake, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Ah sweet, you guys made it! Rad fun!"'' - Jessicake, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Jessicake was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the October 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41500 and she contains 58 pieces. 41500 Jessicake can be combined with 41501 Bubbleisha and 41502 Popette to create the Infernites Max. Moose Shop product description Ignite your imagination with JESSICAKE! Living in the magma wastelands near the planet’s core, the red-hot tribe of Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling… and really handy for a barbecue. JESSICAKE is their adventurous leader. Known as “the smart one” to friends because this Infernite can spell… but beware! If JESSICAKE thinks too hard that massive brain will soon catch fire! *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Infernite tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41504 PEPPA-MINT from the Shopkins Shopppies Cragster tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 4” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Set out on a mission to discover other Shoppie tribes with JESSICAKE, one of three quirky, creative Infernites from Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet Code Jessicake's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Background Information *Various artwork shows her with two different pupil designs: one ring and the other a black dot. However, the cartoon has them both consistently as rings. *She represents April in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar and January in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2015 Infernites members. *She replaces Bubbleisha in some versions of the "Shopkins Shoppies" logo, such as on the back of the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. *In her original static image, her fire is portrayed as a gradient. However, in her animated model, the orange is instead encased in the yellow. It also has much lighter tones on the static image. *Her upper torso is black in her set and in her animated model, yet is light grey on her original static image. Various merchandise that reuses this static image recolors her upper torso to the correct black coloration. *She is the Shoppie that appears on the Shopkins Shoppies CN Check It 3.0 bumper. Trivia *She is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Shopkin in her Moose Toys set. **As such, she is the only Series 1 leader with Mix instructions on the Moose Toys website. *She is the leader of the Infernites. She also somewhat acts as a leader to the Shoppies species as a whole. *Her head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another Moose Toys theme. *Like the Cragsters, her favorite game is Rockball. *She may know how to speak Spanish, judging by how she calls the Cragsters her "compadres". *Out of all the Shoppies, she has made the most Murps seen on-screen; mostly the Jessicake & Donatina Murp. *Her beak is almost never shown entirely straight-on, always having a slight angle to it, even when facing straight. The only times she was seen from a straight-on angle with her beak was from a distance in Hot Lava Shower and close-up in Rockball (episode). *A static image of her crossing her arm was used in European Cartoon Network YouTube headers, cropped down to fit in a square, and later on used as part of the Check it 3.0 branding for Cartoon Network in the US. The full version of this image was never publicly released. *She was falsely listed as a character in The Grossery Gang, thanks to a Wikipedia vandal modifying the description, something other Moose Toys news sites picked up as fact. Behind the Scenes Jessicake is the mascot of Shopkins Shoppies as a whole and, according to Andy Seenan, was the first set ever designed. She is shown the most in promotional material for the sets and animated series. Basis Jessicake is based on a cupcake. It is designed to serve one person, which may be baked in a small thin paper or aluminum cup. As with larger cakes, icing and other cake decorations such as fruit and candy may be applied. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Jessicake's voice is provided by Cassandra Lee Morris. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Jessicake's voice is provided by Haffner Aniko. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Jessicake's voice is provided by Chiara Gioncardi. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Jessicake's voice is provided by Beata Wyrąbkiewicz. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Jessicake's voice is provided by Oana Pernes. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Jessicake's voice is provided by Montserrat Aguilar. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Jessicake's voice is provided by Hirano Arisa. Real-life history Reveals Jessicake was first revealed as a character in the Shopkins Shoppies franchise on July 22, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Shopkins Shoppies was first announced. Both her Moose Toys set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside her were Peppa-Mint of the Cragsters and Pineapple Lily of the Electroids. On December 23, 2014, Jessicake appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Jessicake reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Content Jessicake was on the moosetoys.com/Products icon for Shopkins Shoppies for Series 1. Jessicake debuted in the TV series on October 12, 2015 in Coconapple, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1st with the rest of Series 1. Jessicake also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She is the main character of the game, and was on its icon until he was replaced by Polli Polish and Fria Froyo in May and August 2015, respectively. Appearances TV series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower (minor) *Shopkins *Murp *Rockball *Snow Half-Pipe *Fang Gang Log Toss *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness (in bumper vignette) *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Infernites MAX! *Jessicake Mirror Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Jessecake's Adventure (scrapped) *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines **The Moose Book (3rd Revision) Category:Characters